Honey's Dentist Visit
by VickyT36
Summary: It's time for the sugar rush racers to get their annual dental check-up, and Honey's absolutely afraid of the dentist. She skips her check-up, and when she gets a toothache, she'll have to swallow her fear, and go to the dentist, with the help of her friends.
1. That Time Again

**Hey, everyone, VickyT36 here with a sugar rush fanfic, enjoy! BTW Bubblina and Ron belong to different fanfic authors  
**

**Chapter 1: That Time Again  
**

In the game Sugar Rush the racers had just finished their random roster race. Tomorrow's avatars would be Vanellope, Ron, Bubblina, Rancis, Honey, Swizzle, Taffyta, Gloyd, and Candlehead.

And everyone was just going about their own business, and Vanellope was in the castle reading a book on her throne, when Sour Bill came in. "Miss President." he said in his depressed tone.

"What's up, Sour Bill?" asked Vanellope. "The Surge Protector dropped this off." he said, handing Vanellope a letter. She took it, and opened up, and read it. "(Sighs), well, I better get the others together, they need to know about this too." said Vanellope, getting off her throne.

She gathered up all the racers to meet in on the racetrack, and once they were all there Vanellope was ready to announce what she had to say. "So what's the deal, Vanellope?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a manicure." said Taffyta, looking at her nails. "Well, I this letter came today, and it's that time again, next week is our annual dentist check-up with Dr. Mario." said Vanellope.

Everyone suddenly froze, and some grabbed their cheeks, and everyone looked nervous, especially Honey. "Dentist?" she asked herself. After that everyone quickly ran home, and brushed and flossed.

But while Honey was brushing her teeth, she couldn't help but be a little worried about the dentist. It was no fun, and she'd seen the tools Dr. Mario used, those sharp pointy things, drills, pliers, and worse the shot of anesthetic they used to numb you, she hated that.

That night Honey tried to sleep but she was having a terrible nightmare. **(This next part is the nightmare) **

"Honey Potts." called Nurse Peach. Honey walked into the dentist's office, and sat in the chair. Then Dr. Mario came in. "Hello, Honey, how are you today?" he asked nicely. "Well, to be honest a little nervous." said Honey.

"Good, now we can get started." said Dr. Mario, pulling out a remote control, and pressing the button. "What the..." said Honey, suddenly, straps appeared on her wrists, and ankles.

Dr. Mario walked over, and used a clamp to hold her mouth open. "Oh my, looks like this need a little more effort, Nurse Peach, the drill." said Dr. Mario. Nurse Peach handed him a drill, only it was a power drill.

Honey tried scream, but the clamp wouldn't let her. "Now don't worry my dear, this'll be slow and painful." said Dr. Mario, turning the drill on, and slowly, putting it into her mouth.

Honey screamed, and woke up in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily, and saw she was still in her bedroom. "That's it, there's no way, I'm going to the dentist." she said.

**That's chapter 1, please review and comment.**


	2. Tooth Trouble

**Chapter 2: Tooth Trouble  
**

Unfortunately for Honey next week came quickly, and the racers were in the game Dr. Mario, and they were waiting in the waiting room. Some read magazines, others were doing some last minute flossing and brushing in the bathroom. But Honey had her plan all ready.

While some of the racers were getting checked, and the staff wasn't looking, she'd sneak out, and head back to Sugar Rush. "Okay, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Ron Cinnadon, and Taffyta Muttonfudge." called Nurse Peach.

The three got up, and followed her back. Three by three went back, and when no one was looking, Honey got out of her seat, made sure no one was looking and slipped out of the game.

She hurried back to Sugar Rush, and back home. "Whew, now to celebrate getting out of that place of misery." said Honey, going to her refrigerator. She opened it, and pulled out a chocolate bar.

She unwrapped it, and bit into it, but when she did she got a terrible pain in her mouth. "Oww." she said, taking the bar out, and putting her hand on her cheek. After the pain died down a little, she used her tongue to press against her tooth, which cause more pain.

"Oww, uh oh." she said to herself. Now she really had a toothache, but she couldn't tell anyone, they'd send her to the dentist for sure. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Bubblina." said a voice. Honey went over, and opened the door. "Oh, hi, Bubbles." said Honey.

"The others racers are getting ready to do some racing, and then we're going to have a picnic. You want to come?" asked Bubblina. "Uh, sure just give me a minute." said Honey, closing the door.

She quickly hurried to her bathroom, and got out a little jar of orajel, and put a little on her tooth. "There that should buy me some time." she said to herself. She got her kart, and she and Bubblina drove off towards the racetrack.

The orajel worked while she was racing, but it started wearing off at the picnic. At the picnic she only ate things that could melt in your mouth, but she'd didn't like it very much because she was missing out on chocolate bars, swizzle sticks, ice pops, and candy apples.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else, Honey. All you've been eating are mints, and jawbreakers." said Vanellope. "I'm fine, just not that hungry." answered Honey.

But she accidentally crunched down on her bad tooth. "Oww." she said. "What's wrong?" asked Rancis. "Nothing, I just bit down too hard." said Honey, nervously.

"You know Honey, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a toothache, but that can't be possible, you got checked." said Bubblina. Honey looked away. "Honey, you did get your teeth checked, didn't you?" asked Vanellope.

"Well, this was fun, but I need to go now. See you guys later." said Honey, and she quickly got in her kart, and drove away. "Hmm, something's up with her." said Bubblina.

**That's chapter 2, please review and comment.**


End file.
